The Dragon's Reaction
by Serenity Maxwell
Summary: Part 2 of 3. this is the sequle to Duo's Little Secret. This will be a two chapter story on Wufei finding out Duo is a girl.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragons Reaction

AN: Hello all! It looks like you all get to see Wufei's reaction to Duo being a girl. This will be set, just after the war (both of them are done) is over. I know I did not specify time in the last one. Sorry. Here is a hint; there will be another after this. This one three part story is turning into a trilogy! Sweet! Now on with the fun……. I mean fiction!

It took Wufei longer then expected to get home after being out with Sally Po at a Preventer meeting. He was not in the mood for a Maxwell prank when he got in the door first thing but it was unavoidable apparently, as a white, gooey substance slapped into his face. It was whipped cream, he deduced after having a bit fall into his open, shocked mouth. Sure enough, Duo was the first to see where it hit. She was standing there, head pocked around the corner, looking at Wufei.

"Maxwell!" Wufei thundered.

'Shit!' Duo thought. 'Wufei has no idea I am a girl and here I am, thanks to Heero, chest unbound. And here Wufei is, ready to come after me with that damn blade again.' Duo was in trouble to say the least.

"It was a total accident! I am being completely honest Chang!" Duo was trying to be sincere and calm him, or shock him, by using his last name.

"Maxwell," Wufei began withdrawing his katana, "you have never made a mistake with nailing me with prank after prank." Wufei was just about ready to take off on a chase of Duo when Heero stepped in front of the braided boy. (Remember, he still thinks Duo is a he, not a she)

"Not tonight Chang." Heero said flatly and turned to go back into the kitchen.

For some reason, Wufei decided to let Heero have his way…..for now. He would get Duo later on in the night. They all stayed up pretty late, so he had plenty of time.

As soon as Wufei was out of the path area of where Duo was presently and her room, she took off running. By the time she even got to her room to rebind her chest, she almost flattened poor Quatre along the way. With her chest rebound, Duo was free again to roam the house.

She still had not told Wufei and all the others have not said a word since it was her thing to tell.

"So, how was the meeting Wufei?" Quatre questioned.

The boys were sitting in the living room after dinner that night. Trowa was sitting next to Quatre, who was conversing with Wufei. Then there was Heero clicking on his laptop and Duo right next to him, as he had been for the past year, reading a small manga book.

"Well, it was not all that informing really. The injustice I sat through next to that damn onna." Wufei continued on for sometime about how the meeting was completely useless and had been a waist of everyone's time.

"I'm goin' ta bed guys." Duo got up, dropping the Dan Brown book out of the manga he had seemingly been reading.

The book hitting the floor made a soft sound that seemed to be loud enough to stop Wufei in his ranting of how bad the meeting had been. He looked over to poor Duo how was hoping no one had noticed and was picking the worn book up.

"What are you doing Maxwell?" Wufei asked the boy who now looked like he had been caught in head lights.

"I was getting up to go to bed, thanks. Why?" Duo replied evenly, not wanting a fight.

"Reading smut?" Wufei assumed. "You didn't hide it well." He scoffed at the poor braided boy.

Just then something in poor Duo snapped and the fire in his eyes from the days of the war could be seen. "You have no idea what the HELL you are talking about Wufei Chang!" He yelled at the boy in a rapid change of mood.

"It is the only other garbage I can see you reading the way you hang around Heero like you two were together." Wufei spat.

"For your information Wufei, Heero and I are together, for quite some time now in fact. Close to two years or better. Also, if you really want to know, I was reading Dan Brown. He was a great writer in the 21st century thank you very much. Long before the AC years. I have a taste in the old writing that was saved and also restored, to be kept around. It is a very fascinating book if you ever read real books." Duo hurled his hallowed out manga book at Wufei, hitting him right in the middle of the face. "You have no idea who I am." Duo just glared at the gapping Wufei before storming out of the room and up to his room.

"Now you've done it." Heero monotoned at Wufei, getting up and going after Duo.

"You really should not have been so hard on Duo." Quatre told Wufei.

"That braided fool has had it coming. He has been messing with people for far too long. It is total injustice and should have been..." Wufei's rant was cut very short by Trowa.

"You picked a very bad time. Duo has been sick lately and has been in odd moods because of it." Trowa cut in.

The rest of the night was rather quiet.

TBC! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Review please! Next and final chapter to come soon on this second part of my trilogy!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 of the second story! (sorry about the mix up guys!)

The Dragon's Reaction

AN: I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last one.

I do not own the Gundam characters and I do not own any rights to the name Dan Brown and the way it was used in the last chapter. There we go! laughs

Now on to the final chapter in this segment!

"Duo, you're going." Heero could be herd yelling in the kitchen.

"I don't need a doctor!" Duo shouted back.

Trowa walked into the Kitchen with a sleepy Quatre at his side and a very confused Wufei just behind them.

"What," Quatre yawned, "is going on in here?"

"That is what I would love to know. I cannot even meditate with all your yelling and shouting." Wufei complained.

Trowa just nodded at the two arguing ex-pilots.

"I told Heero that I did not need to go see a doctor." Duo said stubbornly.

"And I told Duo," Heero shot the braded one a glare, "that seeing a doctor would be a good idea."

"I have to agree with Heero, Duo." Quatre looked Duo in the eyes. "You have been sick the last few days and I know you have been very moody because of it. Just listen to reason and go see a doctor for everyone's sakes, please?"

"Listen to those two or I will drag you to the doctors kicking and screaming myself." Wufei backed Quatre up.

"I would be glad to help." Trowa interjected.

"Fine, but," Duo said exasperatedly, "I am going alone this afternoon. So leave me alone till then."

"Now that we have some kind of agreeance, I can go back to meditating." Wufei left the room.

"I am going back to bed." Quatre said taking Trowa with him.

"So," Heero sat down next to Duo and Duo leaned her head on his shoulder, "why did you listen to them and not me?"

"Because," Duo said kissing Heero's cheek, "you are one person and you know how much I hate doctors. They are many backing you up, and it is worrying more then just you. Therefore, I am now going to the doctors."

"Well, before you go," Heero said, getting up, "why don't we have a bit of fun?"

later on that day after Duo's doctors visit

"So, what do you think is wrong with him?" Quatre asked.

"Probably a simple flu or viral infection." Heero stated, glancing at the door.

"Or it was something the braided baka ate." Wufei smirked.

Heero was sending a death glare Wufei's way when the door to the house slammed shut. Duo came into the room and he did not look at all too pleased.

"Ooooooohhhhhh Heeeeeee-channnnnnn." Duo drug out.

"That doesn't sound too good Heero." Trowa whispered into Heero's ear.

Soon Duo could be seen in the door way, but not looking too happy. Her chest was unbound and the wrap was in her hands. And her hair tie was strung on two of her delicate fingers, a menacing look in her eyes.

Too bad Wufei was the one to redirect her wrath.

(Hell hath no furry like a woman)

"What in Nataku's name happened to you!" Wufei was shocked to say the least. "Did that doctor turn you into an onna?"

Duo turned her gaze to Wufei and it turned more to an amused look then a mad one. "You are very unobservant aren't you Wufei? I was not turned into an onna, I am one. Didn't you even suspect that I was? Long hair, no adam's apple, never goes swimming with you guys, not too into you calling me an onna in a bad way……you're just plain dense."

"Duo, honey..," Heero was trying to calm his girlfriend at this point.

"Don't honey me mister. You are in trouble and you have no way of getting around this one lover." Duo turned on Heero, but then left the room and up to hers.

"So wait….he was always a she?" Wufei asked paling.

"Yes." Trowa's one visible eye sparkled.

Wufei passed out on spot with blood running from both nostrils and nice anime swirls for eyes.

"Oh dear…." Quatre said looking over Wufei's body. "Maybe we should do something about this."

Heero left the room and went up the stairs after Duo. He was cautious in his thinking as he approached the door to the room and gently opened it. "Duo?"

Heero was answered by a few hair ties and a combat boot hitting the door. "Not right now!" Duo yelled.

Heero dejectedly obeyed Duo's wish and walked back down stairs.

later that night

Duo came bouncing down stairs in a really good mood after being left alone for a few hours. She was in a tank and black short shorts with her hair in a high pony tail braid. She whisked into the garden and sat down on a bench by the pool looking in on Quatre and Trowa.

"Awwwww, look at the cute couple." Duo chuckled at the two in the pool.

"Feeling better now?" Quatre questioned Duo.

"Yes…and no." Duo told him honestly.

"I see." Trowa looked over to Duo now.

"I mean I have no idea how I am going to react when I see Heero again……oh! What happened to Wuffie after I ummmmm…. stormed off?"

"Well, you will be happy to know he passed out with a massive nose bleed." Quatre smiled as Duo's own smile emerged.

"A bit proud of yourself?" Heero questioned, coming out to the pool area.

"This," Duo said getting up, "is all your fault." Duo began chasing Heero around the house with a very confused Quatre and Trowa left in their wake.

"What in the world," Wufei thundered looking down on Duo chasing after an apologizing Heero, "is going on here?"

"ASK HER!" Heero was unusually exasperated.

"It's all your fault though!" Duo yelled back to Heero.

"What is?" Quatre asked.

"I am pregnant!"

With Duo's last word, all four of the other pilots passed out and poor Wufei fell down the stairs.

End part 2!

Last part to this trilogy to come soon! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!


End file.
